Somethind Beautiful
by Narvinye
Summary: Inu und Kagome trennen sich wegen bestimmter Ereignisse. Doch durch ein Misverständnis passieren unerwartete Dinge
1. AN

Anliegen: Sorry! tut mir ehrlich leid.  
  
Ich werde das erste Kappi noch mal überarbeiten,...denn mir is da ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen T____T.  
  
Ich beeile mich auch wirklich mit schreiben von Kapitel zwei! Ich lasse euch also als Widergutmachung nich mehr so lange warten. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, die ich hoffentlich nich allzu sehr strapaziert habe.  
  
+riesenknuddel+  
  
Narvinye 


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: „Something Beautiful"  
  
Autor: Niemand anderes als ICH!!!! Muahahahahahahaha *evilgrintz*  
  
E-Mail: ayanekashino@yahoo.de (Schreibt mir ja nich!!!!! XD)  
  
Rating: Ich würde sagen PG-13, später kommt noch ein bissel +Zitrone+ dazu, aber später, hehehehe...( dreht grad durch  
  
Pairing: Inu&Kag, San&Miro....  
  
Disclaimer: Jammerschade aber alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rumiko Takahashi T_T; auch der Song von Robbie Williams „Something Beautiful"gehört mir natürlich auch nich, aber das muss ja keiner wissen, nich?  
  
Genre: Romanze/Drama  
  
Widmung: Ingeborg! ( du kennst dich natürlich, net wahr?  
  
So dann muss ich noch was loswerden und zwar: ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang diese FF wird.....T_T zu meinem Bedauern allerdings! Meine beste Freundin hat diese FF gelesen, korrigiert und geheult. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ihr diese Geschichte auf eigene Verantwortung lest und mein Arzt keine Kosten für Nervenzusammenbrüche, Weinkrämpfe oder Stuhlgangprobleme übernimmt ( das ist ein wahres Wort der Warnung.... Dann noch etwas zu dem Song von Robbie! Ich habe die dt. Übersetzung zwischen die Zeilen geschrieben, weil ihr dann vielleicht die Geschichte besser versteht ( ich will nich damit sagen, dass ihr dumm seid, nein auf gar keinen Fall, aber ich selbst habe das Lied erst ganz verstanden als ich den deutschen Text hatte!(ich weiß ich bin dumm und nun wirklich keine Leuchte und schon gar nicht in Mathe (schrei), aber das ist nun ein anderes Thema). Also dann zur Geschichte. Ach ja ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt, dann weiß ich, dass ihr genauso verrückt seid wie ich ^_^  
  
Gedanken „Gesprochenes"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
„Oh, ich hasse dich, Inu Yasha! Du Volltrottel! Idiot! Blödmann!"Entweder fehlten Kagome die Wörter oder sie war so sauer auf ihn, dass sie es schon nicht mehr in Worten ausdrücken konnte.  
  
Oh, wie er mir gegen den Strich geht! Wie kann er mir nur so etwas antun?, wutentbrannt lief sie gen Brunnen. In der Ferne hörte sie ihn schon hinter ihr herlaufen um sie einzuholen.  
  
„Bleib mir bloss fern! Komm mir ja nicht zu Nahe!"Sie versuchte vergeblich die Tränen zurückzuhalten doch das gelang ihr nur halb. Sie war zu bestürzt, um überhaupt zu begreifen, warum das alles hier passierte.  
  
Inu Yasha derweil hinter ihr grummelte in sich hinein: Wenn sie doch nur mal zuhören würde und ich es ihr erklären könnte!  
  
You can't manufacture a miracle  
  
Du kannst kein Wunder erzeugen  
  
The silence was pitiful that day  
  
Das Schweigen ist erbärmlich an diesem Tag  
  
A love is getting too cynical  
  
Und Liebe wird zu zynisch  
  
Passions just physical these days  
  
Leidenschaft nur physikalisch in diesen Tagen  
  
You analyze everyone you meet  
  
Du analysierst jeden den du triffst  
  
But get no sign, love ain´t kind  
  
Bekommst aber kein Zeichen der lieblichen Art  
  
every night you admit defeat  
  
jede Nacht gestehst du dir die Niederlage ein  
  
and cry yourself blind  
  
und weinst dich selbst blind  
  
Warum habe ich ihr nicht vertraut? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Sie ist das Wunderbarste, was mir je passiert und begegnet ist!  
  
Something beautiful will come your way...  
  
Etwas Wunderbares wird dir begegnen...  
  
Argh! Ich hasse mich dafür!, er wollte weinen, es aber nicht vor Kagome zulassen bzw. zeigen..... Aber sie bedeutete ihm einfach zuviel  
  
„Kagome warte doch! Lass mich es doch wenigstens erklären!", flehte er als er sie endlich eingeholt und tief luftholend vor ihr stand.  
  
„NEIN! Ich habe keine Lust noch mehr Lügen von dir zu hören! Und ausserdem was gibt es da noch zu erklären?! Du hast mit dieser Hure geschlafen. Diese niederträchtige Schlampe, die für jeden ihre Beine spreizt!"Kagome kochte vor Wut. Sie war ausser sich.  
  
Aber es war ja schon immer so. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass er sich ändern würde, dass er sich für mich interessieren würde, wo er doch diese Nutte hat, mit der er sich jedes Mal vergnügen kann, wenn ich ihm zu stressig werde! Aber jetzt hat er den Bogen überspannt! Kikyo ist jetzt schwanger! Ha! Am Besten ist es wenn ich in meine eigene Welt zurückkehre, dann hab ich hier nicht mehr den ganzen Stress und ausserdem brauch ich ihn dann nicht mehr wiederzusehen! Dieses Mal ruhte der Vulkan in Kagome nicht. Am Liebsten hätte sie Inu Yashas Wald kurz und klein geschlagen.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
„Du hast gelogen als du sagtest, dass ich schön sei, du mieser Lügner!"  
  
Vögel flogen aus ihren Nestern in den uralten Bäumen von Inu Yashas Wald, als Kagome Inu Yasha wieder mal anschrie, wie es sonst auch bei einem harmlosen Streit zwischen den Beiden war. Doch dieser Streit sollte nicht so harmlos weitergehen....  
  
„Ich habe dir vertraut, du gemeiner Betrüger, Hornochse,... du, du....", sie verstummte. Ihre Kraft liess es nicht mehr zu. Sie weinte vor Schmerz.  
  
„Ich habe nicht gelogen, du Miststück! Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt!, verteidigte sich Inu Yasha lautstark.  
  
„Ach nein, aber Kikyo wiedermal anbaggern, bei der erst besten Gelegenheit und dann noch mit ihr in die Kiste steigen, aber mit Hintergedanken immer noch mich haben, was?! Aber diesmal nicht Freundchen, du hast es eindeutig übertrieben, du verdammter Bastard!", schrie Kagome ebenso aus voller Kehle.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Du erzählst Bullshit, ich hab nicht mit ihr geschlafen!"Inu Yasha konnte es nicht fassen, sie glaubte wiedermal nur Gerüchten!  
  
Doch dann tauchte eine Person aus dem Dickicht auf.  
  
„Glaub ihm ja nicht! Er lügt wie gedruckt!"Es war Kikyo, die nun so plötzlich in das Geschehen eintrat, dass man hätte glauben können, sie hätte die ganze Zeit gelauscht. „Ich bin schwanger von Inu Yasha und das hier ist der Beweis", sie zeigte stolz auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch.  
  
Inu Yasha konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen „D-du ....du Miststück!", brachte er nur zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Doch Kagome rannte schon in Richtung Brunnen, sodass er sich nicht weiter mit Kikyo beschäftigen konnte. Als er losrannte hauchte Kikyo noch bittersüß :  
  
„Ich werde dein Glück zerstören, Inu Yasha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ende Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie konnte Kagome Kikyo nur solch eine Lüge abkaufen. Es lag doch klar auf dem Tisch, dass Kikyo lügen würde!, Inu Yasha war völlig ratlos. Er rannte immer schneller. Ich will sie nicht verlieren! Sie ist die Einzige, die mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich bin! Nicht als Mensch, nicht als Hanyou oder Youkai. Nur einfach als Inu Yasha! sie ist das Wunderbarste was mir je begegnet ist!  
  
If you can't wake up in the morning  
  
Wenn du nicht morgens zu dir kommst  
  
Cause your bed lies vacant at night  
  
weil du nachts nicht geschlafen hast  
  
If you're lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
  
Dann bist du verloren, verletzt, müde oder einsam  
  
Can't control it, try as you might  
  
Du kannst es nicht kontrollieren- egal wie du's versuchst  
  
May you find that love that won't leave you  
  
Wenn du dann die Liebe findest die dich nicht verlässt  
  
May you find it by the end of the day  
  
wenn du sie am Ende findest  
  
You won't be lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
  
Dann wirst du nicht verlassen, verletzt, müde oder einsam  
  
Something beautiful will come your way  
  
Etwas Wunderbares wird dir begegnen  
  
Er lief so schnell er konnte, bis er sie eingeholt hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Satz nach vorn. Da stand sie nun am Brunnen, der sie durch die Zeit reisen ließ. Ihr Haar schwenkte langsam im Wind und das Licht spielte als Reflexe in ihrem dunklen Haar. Es umschwenkte ihre Wange. Eine Strähne löste sich und kräuselte sich spielerisch um ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Ein Geruch von Salz lag in der Luft, sie weinte, er konnte riechen, nein, er fühlte es, denn im selben Moment, wo eine Träne sich ihren Weg über Kagomes Wange suchte, zersprang sein Herz.  
  
Sie ist so wunderschön!, dachte er bei sich. Inu Yasha war nicht der Mann, der seine Gefühle ausdrücken oder gar in Worte fassen konnte, aber er bemerkte sie. Sein Herz reagierte auf Kagome. Sie war sein Herzschlag, der es weiter intakt hielt.  
  
One sie war er verloren, verletzt, müde und einsam  
  
You're lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
  
Ach verdammte Scheiße!, er sprang vor und hielt Kagome am Arm. Er drehte sich zu ihr.  
  
„Hör mir doch wenigstens zu! Du weißt die näheren Umstände gar nicht, du darfst dir gar kein Urteil darüber erlauben!", schrie er sie sichtlich verzweifelt an.  
  
„Nähere Umstände??! Du hast mit ihr geschlafen und nun wächst in Kikyo die Frucht, die du gesät hast. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?", zischte sie zornig.  
  
Er hatte sie noch nie so verstört, zornig und entsetzt gesehen.  
  
„Ich hab NICHT mit IHR geschlafen!! Verdammt noch mal!! Sie hat dich angelogen! Du bist geradewegs in ihre Falle getappt! Du Vollidiot!", er war so entrüstet, er konnte sich bei dieser maßlosen Dummheit und Engstirnigkeit nicht mehr beherrschen. Inu Yasha war außer sich. Es machte ihn so rasend, dass er sie gerne angefallen und geschlagen hätte, doch im selben Moment hatte Kagome ausgeführt, was er dachte. Sie gab ihm seine erste wirkliche Ohrfeige.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich also Schuld?! Inu Yasha, ich habe Augen im Kopf! Ich bin nicht blind!"Die Tränen hörten nicht mehr auf. Kagome versuchte auch nicht sie weiterhin zu unterdrücken. Ihre Gefühle standen Kopf, sie wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.  
  
„Doch das bist du! Du bist blind geworden durch deine eigenen Gefühle, die dich behindern die Wahrheit zu erkennen!", bellte Inu Yasha, „Aber ich hab jetzt genug! Du glaubst mir nicht?! Schön! Fein! Du kannst mich mal Kreuzweise! Ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege!"  
  
Er machte einen Sprung und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Er ließ sie allein am alten Brunnen zurück.  
  
So das war das erste Kapitel. Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Gut oder eher Schlecht? Schreibt mir und gebt mir Verbesserungsvorschläge! Ich hab's wirklich gern wenn man mich lobt ^___^ oder mich noch am Boden liegend tritt, wie eine gewisse Freundin von mir! T___T  
  
See you in next chapter!  
  
Narvinye  
  
Ach ja ehe ich's vergesse ( was oft der Fall ist ich suche noch Beta- Reader! Meldet euch einfach bei mir wenn ihr Lust habt..... 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Tja wie ihr wisst gehört mir keiner der Charaktere...Schade eigentlich, ich hätte ganz schön viel Geld damit machen können.. T_T  
  
A/N: Mein PC hat im Moment, die Phase erreicht wo er mir sagt, dass er mich aus tiefsten Herzen hasst.... wer wäre ich aber wenn ich dieses kleine Problem nicht aus der Welt kriegen könnte? Natürlich niemand und deswegen habe ich ihm einen kleinen Deal vorgeschlagen und zwar, dass er keine kleine Zicke mehr ist und ich ihm als Gegenleistung nicht mehr so oft vom Tisch haue. Ich denke, dass das ein fairer Deal ist oder was meint ihr? So, noch mal zur FF. Die erste Version habe ich jetzt verbessert und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass es gar nicht so leicht ist unter Druck eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Ich habe noch drei weitere Fanfiction, die ich so nebenbei schreibe und die ich auch noch wirklich gerne veröffentlichen würde, aber für eine fehlt mir die Inspiration, für die andere habe ich zuviel davon, eine hab ich auf Eis gelegt und ich habe vor kurzem eine Original angefangen. Toll oder?! Mein Leben ist dahin.... dazu kommt noch, dass ich meine schriftlichen Prüfungen jetzt geschrieben habe und meine mündlichen noch auf mich zukommen... Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen? Na ja genug gejammert hier ist Kapitel 2!  
  
Kapitel 2: Die Wahrheit  
  
Da stand sie nun verlassen, verletzt, einsam und mit gebrochenen Herzen. Doch plötzlich fasste sie sich wieder und schrie ins Nirgendwo:  
  
„Schön Inu Yasha! Lauf wieder davon, wie du es immer getan hast und auch immer tun wirst!"  
  
Langsam sank Kagome ins sanfte Moos. Ihre Beine sackten einfach zusammen. Diesen Druck, der über sie gekommen war, konnte sie nicht mehr standhalten. Ihre Kraft liess es nicht mehr zu, dass sie sich noch aufrecht halten, geschweige denn stehen konnte. Sie hörte ein Geräusch in unmittelbarer Nähe und schreckte leicht zusammen ‚Kommst du zurück Inu Yasha?'  
  
Doch es war nicht Inu Yasha. Zwei Personen, die sie nur allzu gut kannte, traten aus dem umliegenden Gebüsch heraus. Einige Meter vor Kagome standen nun Naraku und Kikyo, mit gerundetem Bauch.(A/N: Sie ist wirklich schwanger....kein Trick, kein doppelter Boden)  
  
„Was macht ihr hier? Und warum bist du nicht bei deinem geliebten Inu Yasha, Kikyo??", fragte Kagome sichtlich verdutzt.  
  
Narakus Mundwinkel zuckten bei Inu Yashas Namen, doch Kikyo lächelte auf ihre kühle verstohlene Art. Schelmisch und teuflisch zugleich. Bei diesem Lächeln lief es Kagome eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, so etwas Widerliches spürt man nur selten im Leben, denn purer Hass ist nicht mehr allzu sehr verbreitet in dieser Welt heute.  
  
‚Oh nein,.... I- ich hab doch nicht-` In Kagomes Kopf wirbelten Gedanken und Vorahnungen frei durcheinander. Schlimme Befürchtungen kamen über sie. Wie auch das Gefühl der Verzweifelung.  
  
„Du bist geradewegs in meine Falle getappt, Kagome-chan!"Das Lächeln von Kikyo vertiefte sich und die eisige Aura Kikyos wurde immer deutlicher. „Ich habe dir eine Lüge erzählt, damit du dich von Inu Yasha trennst. Du warst mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Inu Yasha hat sich dir gegenüber geöffnet und auch Gefühl zugelassen. Er hat alles getan was er bei mir hätte tun sollen. Er hat dir sogar Gefühle offenbart, dir er mir noch nicht einmal gezeigt hat. Das ist unverzeihlich. Du bist nur eine billige Kopie von mir! Du bist nicht echt! Aber Inu Yasha hat sich in eine künstliche Schlampe verliebt und hat seinen Kummer über meinen Tod vergessen. Du hast mein und Narakus Werk zerstört!"Kikyos Augen funkelten, wie Feuer vor Zorn und Wut.  
  
‚Was sagt sie da?!' Kagome war verwirrt.  
  
„Dann war das alles geplant? ....Auch dein Tod?!"Das war die einzige Frage, die Kagome in diesem Moment einfiel und am meisten beschäftigte und als erstes in ihren Mund kam. Naraku ergriff jetzt das Wort:  
  
„Kikyo und ich haben uns in dem Augenblick verliebt, in dem ich zu „Naraku" geworden bin. Wir haben es so geplant, dass wir Inu Yasha loswerden und den Juwel selbst nutzen können:"Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Doch auf dem Weg zum Tempel stolperte Kikyo und stürzte sie mit ihrem Kopf auf einen Stein und verlor das Gedächtnis der letzten Stunden...", er holte tief Luft, als ob er diese Erinnerung schon lange schmerzhaft verdrängt hatte, „na ja, sie wäre mir wahrscheinlich in die Quere gekommen und hätte unseren schönen Plan einfach so über den Haufen geworfen, da musste ich sie bewusstlos schlagen, doch sie wehrte sich und ich verletzte sie zu stark. Mein Herz zersprang in diesem Moment, doch ich wollte den Plan erfüllen! Tja und dann kam alles so wie die alte Hexe Kaede es dir beziehungsweise euch erzählt hat."  
  
Kagomes vergangene Augenblicke zusammen mit Inu Yasha zogen an ihr vorbei. Was hatte sie getan? Warum hatte sie Inu Yasha nicht vertraut? Es war alles allein ihre Schuld. Ohne ihre Naivität wären sie gar nicht erst in diese Situation gekommen. Die liebe, die einst zwischen ihr und Inu Yasha erblühte, hatte sie durch mangelndes Vertrauen zu ihm zerstört.  
  
Ihre erste wirkliche Liebe....  
  
Kikyo erfreute sich an Kagomes Anblick.  
  
„Jaahhhh! Leide! Vergib dir nicht! Quäle dich! Zerstöre dich! TÖTE DICH!!! Kikyo war auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Lebens. Sie hatte den Geist ihrer eigenen Reinkarnation zerstört. Die Frau, die Inu Yasha IHR vorzog und sie so sehr liebte.  
  
‚Du bist doch nur eine billige Kopie!' Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kikyo fing an laut, teuflisch und sadistisch zu lachen. Zwischen dem verächtlichen Lachern warf sie dann noch ein:  
  
„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mit Inu Yasha geschlafen habe und von ihm ein Kind erwarten würde?! Er erfüllt gar nicht meine Forderungen dafür. Ich werde Naraku einen Erben schenken, doch nicht diesem halb-verwarlosten Volltrottel Inu Yasha!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....  
  
~~**~~  
  
Das Lachen ertönte noch stundenlang in Kagomes Ohren. Sie konnte es nicht vergessen. Dumm. Sie war so dumm. Sie hatte nicht auf ihr Herz gehört, sondern auf ihren Verstand, 1 und 1 zusammen zählte. Es war nun schon 4 Wochen her, dass sich Kagome von Inu Yasha getrennt, oder trennen lassen, hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht vertraut. IHM! Den Mann, den Sie liebte, von ganzen Herzen.  
  
Als Kagome vor 4 Wochen nach Hause kam, war sie wie aufgelöst. Ihre Mutter machte sich grosse Sorgen, doch Kagome wies sie zurück. Ein paar stunden später hatte sie einen professionellen Priester angeheuert, der den Knochenfressenden Brunnen versiegeln sollte. Das alles war schon 4 Wochen her. Keine Spur von Inu Yasha....  
  
TBC  
  
Na ist das was? Wenn nicht sagts mir. Ich bin froh wenn mir jemand die Meinung geigt! Bis zum Nächsten Kapitel, das hoffentlich länger wird.  
  
Bis denne Narvinye 


End file.
